Babysitting Sucks!
Plot In this crossover, what happens when you leave three otters named after a classic sandwich and a foul-mouthed Taiwanese Imperial Japan serviceman? A whole lot of trouble. Remind Sophie to never let Huizong babysit PB&J again. Chapter 1: Why me? Zhizhu Ying commandant Huizong was watching a film called 28 Weeks Later, the Taiwanese man was barefoot, was only clad in jeans. Sophie came into the room "Um, Huizong?" said Sophie " (Yes, Dear Leader Sophie?)" the young Taiwanese man said to the orange otter "Would you mind if you......" said Sophie shyly " (What?)" said Huizong "Babysit my cousins? My aunt and uncle are going out for dinner and my parents aren't available, and all the other officers are busy." said Sophie " (H*** no!)" said Huizong "Huizong, you have babysitted Jiao before. Just do it, or I'm banning you from watching horror films for a week." said Sophie sternly " (Fine then....)" He said "Good. Any trouble and you're banned from watching films." Sophie said " (Yeah, yeah)" the Taiwanese man said to his otter superior Chapter 2: Teen T****es H** The young 5-foot-5 powerhouse former Second Lieutenant of the Imperial Japanese Army during WWII came to Lake Hoohaw around 8:00 the next day. He wore a black bio-hazard t-shirt, blue jeans with a chain looped, black uwabaki shoes and black socks "Are you here to babysit Peanut, Butter and Jelly?" said Opal Otter, who donned a dark purple afro and lighter purple fur. The mother wore a pink fish print apron, square glasses, and pink slippers to complete. He nodded. " (Your niece begged me to do this)" he said "Chinese?" she asked " (Don't confuse me with those people that claim countries and other country's islands, please. I'm Taiwanese)" he said. He entered the house. "Okay, no wild parties. You're not allowed to invite any friends over, and no violent programming until the kids are in bed. The kids wake up at 8:00, Butter has her nap at 3:00, dinner's at 6:00, supper's at 7:00, bedtime's at 8:00, and we will be back at 9" Opal said to Huizong "And oh, Sophie told me you have epilepsy. I warned the kids not to play anything with flashing images. Your epilepsy medication is in the cabine." Ernest said Before the parents left, then the children, Peanut, Butter and Jelly came down. "Bye kids, don't give one of Sophie's soldiers a hard time!" said Opal as she left with Ernest "Are you one of Sophie's officers and guards?" Peanut asked " (Yes.)" he said "I got an idea, let's watch Teen Titans GO! with the babysitter!" said Jelly " (You mean Teen T****es H**?!)" said Huizong, smirking "Don't swear in front of Butter!" Jelly raised her voice at the man. " (Whatever.)" said Huizong "Jelly, he's a boy. He might dislike that." said Peanut " (Your overprotective mother won't let me watch any horror or pornographic films.)" said Huizong "We can watch SpongeBob after Teen Titans Go!" said Peanut Oh my god, Huizong thought, he really hated that annoying sponge. He'd rather play Bubsy 3D on the PS1, rather be in 1945, his death year, or better yet, not babysit. " (Can we just watch The Grudge?)" whined Huizong "Too scawy." said Baby Butter "Remember what mom said." said Peanut " (F*** this s***!)" said Huizong "Bad Unkie Hwizong, no wude wowds!" scolded Baby Butter. " (Butter, I've told you a thousand times that Jiao is my niece, and my only niece.)" he replied, since he visited Hoohaw. Baby Butter started calling him Uncle Huizong, much to his dismay. "Yeah, we're trying to get her to stop. She likes you." Peanut said " (I feel like watching Game of Thrones)" said Huizong "That's banned in the house." said Jelly " (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)" yelled Huizong as if a comrade died again. "Wanna play Commander Casserole after cartoons?" Asked Jelly " (No. That's stupid.)" Huizong said, thinking that's for little kids. "Stop being Mr. Biker Dude and play with me!" said Jelly Chapter 3: Breakfast The four came to the kitchen table. Huizong finally made ramen, he ate it slowly. He also had his iPod, he played Unit 731 by Slayer " (This song, reminds me of Jiao....)" he said, wondering "What do you mean?" Peanut asked " (Jiao, when we were alive, witnessed eyes exploding, burning flesh, a woman dying while trying to get her attention, infant's flesh on the walls she saw....)" He said "Mama said you're not allowed to listen to that song, remember?" said Jelly, convincing him to play something more appropriate. " (You mom, overprotective f***face. It's not my responsibility to know what you guys listen to. I have the right to listen to this song.)" he said as he put his feet up on the table. I hate babysitting preschoolers, heh. At least I can listen to death-metal when babysitting Jiao, he thought Huizong finished his onigiri then went up. He decides use his laptop. He puts on Angel of Death by Slayer with headphones. "Is he still listening?" Peanut asked in confusion. "I'm afraid not," replied Jelly after glancing at the laptop with Huizong headbanging to the melody. " (Angel of Death! Monarch to the kingdom of the dead!)" He sang "Huizong, Huizong!" Jelly said, tugging on to his jeans. " (WHAT?!)" He yelled. "Turn it down, I can hear that." Jelly said " (No)" He replied before putting the earphones back in Peanut said in agreement with Jelly "Listen to my sister, Huizong! You're distracting us with that music!" However, Huizong did not respond. Category:Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics